On The Matter Of Helping Freaks
by The-X-Men-Lover
Summary: Of course they should've just stayed in detention, but if a meteor crashed outside your school, would you just sit around, serving out your sentence? Of course you wouldn't. And if you passed out, then woke up with superpowers and a target on your back, would you run? Of course you would. (Modern AU) (Title may change)


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or this universe.**

**And for those of you who have read _The Strangest Things (Another story on my account) _I know the premise seems similar, but I promise, it's not just a recycled, X-Men version of _The Strangest Things_, and it will go in a much different direction, ****I just love writing these types of stories!**

* * *

**Scott:**

I stood in front of the school, glancing down at the acceptance letter again. This was it. I sighed and stepped inside. I was immediately engulfed in the loud chatter of students rushing from class to class. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Alex clapped a hand down on my shoulder, making me jump.

"So, Xavier's… You excited?" He asked.

"I feel like I'm about to puke." I responded, scanning the crowd for familiar faces from my old school. I found none, as expected.

"Don't worry, Scott, it's great here." _For you maybe._ I thought, glancing at my brother. He had long blonde hair that fell to the nape of his neck, broad shoulders and bright blue eyes. He looked like, and used to be, a star football player. On the other hand, I looked like someone you would cheat off of on a test _(I wouldn't __recommend __this. My grades are terrible.)_ ,or beat up in the hallway for lunch money _(I wouldn't recommend this either. When your brother was in the army, you're bound to pick up some self-defense techniques.)_. I had boring, short, brown hair and large, round glasses that I insisted I didn't need. The prescription was so low, I hardly ever wore them. I had decided to wear a red and yellow sweater morning, realizing a bit too late I looked like Harry Potter. Alex's phone buzzed with a text. He pulled it out of his pocket and cursed under his breath.

"I've gotta go. If you need anything, just call." He said, turning away from me.

"Okay. Bye Alex." I said, faking nonchalance, suddenly nervous. _Why am I nervous?_ I asked myself. No answer came and soon I was left alone, to fend for myself in the jungle that is high school. I could practically hear David Attenborough narrating my every move. _...here we see a wild Scott Summers, terrified of_ the_ journey that lies ahead..._ I released a shaky breath and took a step forward into the stream of students. I focused on my feet, keeping my head down, suddenly someone slammed into me.

We both fell to the ground, books sprawling out of our hands.

"Hey, watch where you're-" I trailed off, getting a good look at who I bumped into.

She had bright red hair and pale skin, her light grey eyes like the smooth pebbles you'd find near a clear river. I felt my cheeks burning and immediately went to help her pick up her books.

"It's fine, I've got it." She said, her tone impersonal.

"Sorry about that, I'm Scott." I said, self conscious.

"Jean." She replied, not glancing at me. I could feel myself falling for her, hard, and there was no way she was doing the same. If anything, she was watching my basic skill to speak and my heart plummet to their deaths.

She gathered her books and stood up.

"Watch where you're going next time."

"Yes, I definitely will, you got it." I stuttered. She walked off briskly. I covered my face and sighed. _I'm an idiot._

"Smooth." A voice came from behind me. I turned around. A boy sat on the railing behind me. He ran a hand through long platinum blonde hair and slid off the railing, his silver jacket fluttering around him. "You're not gonna get anywhere with Jean. She hates people."

"Excuse me but who are you?" I asked, my ability to speak fully restored..

"Oh, I'm Peter. Peter Maximoff." He said, pulling his backpack open. "Cover for me?" He asked over his shoulder, sneaking toward a trophy case.

"Cover for you?" He nodded, picking up the lock holding the case shut. He pulled a bobby pin out of his back pocket and fiddled with the lock for a moment. I stood there, awkwardly, glancing around at the large group of students gathering around us.

"Um, what's he doing?" I asked a dark-haired girl snapping bubble gum next to me.

"Stealing a trophy."

"No way!" I laughed.

"Yes way! Keep your voice down!" Her earrings jingled as she whipped her head toward me.

"What's he gonna do with it?" I asked after a moment.

"Probably put it on top of the flagpole." Another student chimed in.

"Nah, he did that last time, I say he'll hide on the roof." Bubble-gum snapper said. "He's never done that before."

"But, why?" I asked.

"Dunno. Peter's sorta like a magpie. Attracted to everything shiny, and willing to do anything to get his prize." She pulled at her dark hair.

"Hey!" A shout came from down the hallway. It was one of the teachers. I recognized them from the school's website. "Stop!"

Peter smiled, pulled the glass doors open and grabbed the trophy, shoving it in his bag and running down the hallway.

"Bye new kid!" He called. I waved as he ran past, dropping my arm when the teacher shot me a dirty look.

"He's fast!" I exclaimed.

"The fastest." Bubble-gum said. "I'm Jubilee, by the way. We should probably get outta here before we get detention." She grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall, her ponytails bouncing up and down.

"Which class?" She asked. I told her. She chatted idly, mostly to herself, addressing me only once, and that was to ask my name.

"Right! Here we are!" She stopped suddenly.

"Thanks again, I couldn't have found my class without your help." I lied. I had looked over the map of the school so many times I knew it by heart. But she didn't need to know that.

"Don't worry about it!" And with that, she turned on her heel and walked down the hallway, whistling quietly.

I stepped inside my classroom and looked around, avoiding eye contact with students already in the room. I shuffled to the back of class and sat down, fiddling with the spine of my books. Soon, class was underway. I tried to listen, but my thoughts all drifted back to Jean. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

I dropped my bag at the door to my house, laying my glasses haphazardly on top, like I did everyday after school, and all but fell into the couch. I lay there, face down, until I heard the keys jingle in the doorknob, then I reluctantly sat up.

"Hello?" It was Alex.

"Living room." I called. He sat down on the chair across from me.

"How was school?"

"Good."

"That's all you've got for me?" He sighed. I nodded. We sat in silence for a long moment before I got up and wandered to my room, claiming to want to get a start on homework. Instead, I lay on my bed and stared at my phone, then the ceiling, alternating every few minutes. Hours passed, the sun falling and the stars taking its place. A sudden knocking on my window jolted me out of my stupor. I yelped and fell off my bed, landing hard on my tailbone. I cautiously peered over the bed, looking out the darkened window. It was Jubilee. I walked over and shoved open the window, wincing as the cool breeze hit my face.

"Christ! You scared me!" I said.

"I know."

"How'd you get up here?"

She gestured to the storm drain.

"How do you know where I live?"

"I have my ways." She started to pull herself inside my room, but I quickly blocked her path.

"No, no, no! If my parents catch a girl in here, they'll kill me!"

"Fine." She shrugged, unaffected.

"Why are you here?" I asked, impatient to get back to doing nothing.

"I was bored, wanted to talk."

"You do know we have phones, right?"

"Mine's dead. Wanna go to the mall?"

"Jubilee, it's…" I craned my head to glance at my alarm clock. "11:00"

"So?"

"The mall closed hours ago."

"Oh, well, I know another way in." I sighed. She did not quit.

"Sure, why not?" I threw my arms in the air. Jubilee beamed.

"Great!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me out onto the shingles.

"Hey, keep it down, will you? My parents are still awake!" She rolled her eyes.

"C'mon! Live a little!"

"I think I'm living very much right now, thank you!" I hissed back, climbing out onto the roof. I followed Jubilee to the edge, where she grabbed the storm drain and slid down. I copied her movements.

"Okay, now what? I hope your big jailbreak doesn't include me being the getaway driver, because I don't have a car." She gestured to a Volkswagen a little ways down the street.

"I wanted to go pick up my friend, Kurt, and maybe Jean." I glanced at the ground at the mention of the redhead's name.

I followed her down the darkened road, the streetlight casting bright circles on the cement. The fall air was cool enough I was glad I had my sweater, but not so cold I needed a parka. I kicked a dead leaf and, much to my satisfaction, it released a loud crunch.

"Do you know where Jean and Kurt live?"

"Yes, I do. He lives by the church, and she lives a few blocks from here. So not too far" Jubilee opened the door of her yellow bug. "Hop in!"


End file.
